lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Wait to be Queen (book)
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Can't Wait to be Queen is a book inspired by The Lion Guard. It was published by Disney Press on January 19, 2016. Plot Can't Wait to be Queen begins by introducing Kion, the prince of the Pride Lands, and his older sister, Kiara. At the start of the book, Kion is sharpening his claws on a tree when Kiara approaches him and orders him to leave. Miffed, Kion refuses, but just then, their father Simba approaches and tells his son that he must listen to Kiara, for she is going to act as queen for the next few days. The two cubs question their father on the decision, and Simba explains that he, Nala, and Zazu will be attending a funeral. In the meantime, Kiara will be in charge of the Pride Lands. When his daughter acts uncertain about the proposition, Simba reassures her that he had been nervous to rule at first, too, but that he has faith in her and the Lion Guard. The next morning, after Simba and Nala leave with Zazu, Kiara's friend Zuri announces Kiara as the queen of Pride Rock and the ruler of the Pride Lands, much to Kion's dismay. Unbeknownst to the friends, Mzingo the vulture is flying overhead, spying on them. As her first act as queen, Kiara asks Ono for a morning report, and he explains that a herd of eland is migrating along the river and a hive of bees has blocked up a path through the savanna. Though Bunga is excited at the prospect of honey, Kiara orders Kion to redirect the herd so that they won't run into the beehive. An irritable Kion finds Kiara's orders silly and decides to move the beehive instead of redirect the herd. His plan backfires, and he reports back to Kiara, beaten and stung. Kiara, miffed at her brother for ignoring her orders, reminds him that she's the queen, and Kion comments bitterly that it's hard to forget. Meanwhile, Mzingo has reported to Janja, who decides to take advantage of Simba's absence and Kion and Kiara's squabbling. While Janja waits in the Outlands, Mzingo flies to Kiara and offers a peace proposal in which she meets and speaks with Janja in the Outlands. Suspicious, Kiara asks why Janja hadn't come himself, and Mzingo explains that the hyena has been banished from the Pride Lands. Kiara promises to think about it. After hearing about Janja's proposal, Kion warns his sister that it's a trap, but Kiara roars at him that she is the queen. Despite Kiara's ferocity, Kion refuses to participate, and Kiara journeys to the Outlands on her own. As Kion storms away, furious, he encounters Mufasa, who tells him that Kiara will always need his support, especially when she's wrong. Kion suddenly realizes that Kiara needs him, and together with the Lion Guard, he races after his sister. As Kion races to the rescue, Kiara enters the Outlands, where she quickly realizes her mistake. A giddy Janja proclaims that with Kiara caught, Simba will have no choice but to give over the Pride Lands to the Outlanders. Just then, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard and chases away Janja and his clan. When the friends return to Pride Rock, Kion and Kiara exchange apologies, acknowledging each other for their strengths. Shortly afterward, Simba and Nala return to the Pride Lands, expectant of a report. Though Kiara is hesitant to speak of her rule, Kion butts in that Kiara will make a great queen. Afterward, Kiara thanks her brother for believing in her, and Kion asks if she just can't wait to be queen. Kiara proclaims that she can wait a little longer. Trivia * This book was previously titled Hear Me Roar! * This book used to feature different cover art. Pages CWTBQ1.png CWTBQ2.png References Category:Books Category:The Lion Guard books